


A SKAM secret

by akmmka



Category: Danny Miller RPF, Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, SKAM, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmmka/pseuds/akmmka
Summary: Danny Miller has a secret and he dosen´t want anyone to find out.





	A SKAM secret

**Author's Note:**

> As you will notice English isn't my native language. I hope you will be patient with me.
> 
> Also this is 100% made up!

Danny is not happy. He would even go so far to say he is annoyed.  
He sighs and picks up his ringing phone. 

He has planned this night for weeks now, making sure there is no match on, making sure he isn´t playing a match himself, turning friends down, getting the fridge stocked and the blinds down, he doesn´t want any surprise visitors. He just wants some peace and quiet, no distractions!

And why you wonder?

 

Well, Danny has a secret. 

 

He takes a deep breath and answers his phone. Seven minutes later he has said goodbye to his mother and he demonstratively turns the phone off. No one is to disturb him again tonight! 

He takes a shower, getting relaxed and feeling a lot better, not so tensed and stressed. Music, he absolutely needs music. He leaves wet footprints at the bedroom floor walking around and making some moves to the music. It is time, he is in a good mood now and can feel himself smiling. 

All dressed he gets the food and the computer. His hands are kind of shaking now. He knows it is from excitement, he has been waiting for some answers and he longs to read them. 

 

His inbox shows four new messages so he starts on the top with an answer from Julietta, they have a lot of fun discussions and he types down an answer laughing at her witty comment. Julietta is a SKAM fan and sometimes or actually most of the time Danny wishes that Emmerdale could be more like SKAM.  
He feels like SKAM are so close to the fans. Emmerdale is just doing their own thing without any interactions with the fans. Or hardly any, when he left Emmerdale the writers did add Aaron saying dad to Paddy, but that was one time! Aaron never got to go to Jacksons grave when he came back to Emmerdale from France and the fans were more than a little upset over that. 

 

He understands that the fans can’t run the storyline, of course he does, that would never end well and he would probably end up shooting a lot of fluff, as he has learned that it is called, with Ryan. Fine, he likes Ryan but he would be bored to death if he had to spend his days in bed with him. 

Answering messages is just the beginning of the evening now he has to read too. He hasn’t found the time during the week so he has several chapters waiting for him. He sits even deeper in the couch starting to read the first story. 

So, there you have it, Danny Miller reads fan fiction, like lots of them, about himself or if you want to be correct, and Danny does prefer that in this case, he reads lots of fan fiction about his character Aaron Dingle. But mostly he reads about Evak.

He still hasn’t found the courage to read those about himself but from the headlines he is certain that most of them is about him and Ryan having sex. He is not too keen to read about that considering he has to face Ryan all day long. He actually thinks he would die if someone found out about it and he is absolutely sure that he would self-combust if someone found out that he is writing fanfictions himself! 

Of course, the Emmerdale fanfictions are known to everyone on set but he has never heard anyone confess to reading them. Just Adam being the “fun” guy he is, laughing around telling him to read them to get some hints on his acting. 

He has to admit that he was curious about all those stories floating around in cyberspace but he could never manage to do anything about it until he went to a charity match. There were a lot of girls there wanting to take his photo or to give him stuff and then there was this one girl who just gave him a folded piece of paper and told him that this was her favourite. Then she left and he never got to even say hello to her. It was like that note gave him permission to start reading and he could see what she was talking about, he totally got why she liked that story so much and then he got hooked and it escalated to this.  
He wanted more and more. It became like a drug and he locked himself in the bathroom just to read the latest updates and he found himself sitting in his car reading before he finally drove home. He had to come up with excuses not to eat lunch with the others and he just had to check his phone like all the time. Of course, that didn´t go unnoticed and when people started talking about him having a secret girlfriend or boyfriend, no prejudice there, he felt like he had to stop being so obsessed. No reading fan fictions at work! But it is not like he can actually stop. 

He doesn´t use his real name online and always makes sure not to tell stuff that hasn´t been aired yet. But it is easy to slip and has made a mistake or two. He got terrified when he understood how fast a small thing can spread and he could literally see how fast it spread online! 

Since then he is even more careful, he only talks to a few of the writers and uses only the inbox for messages. And he mostly talks about SKAM, Danny is a huge Evak – shipper and that is another secret. 

You would think that he as an Emmerdale - man would write about Emmerdale but who doesn´t like SKAM? Danny absolutely loves SKAM and Even and Isak. He doesn´t want to boast, ok a does want to boast but he hasn´t got anyone to tell, but he has a lot of readers and get a lot of comments. He actually is pretty popular. 

It is dark outside now.  
He has read the stories, he has written some comments, he answered the comments he has gotten and now he is going to write. Whenever he isn´t happy about what the writers give him and Ryan then he writes it just like he would have wanted it to be. He clicks Post New and begins to type away. 

When Aaron woke up… 


End file.
